


Stress

by xXxLiveToWritexXX



Series: Avengers Zombie AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst and Humor, Arguing, Banter, Dark Attics, Hulk Smash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Half The Team, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Snark, Stressed Bruce, Survival, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Worry, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxLiveToWritexXX/pseuds/xXxLiveToWritexXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a prompt and my first thought was Tony and Clint arguing.</p><p>Prompt: Your OTP is in a small farm house that is surrounded by zombies. Person A argues that they should go down to the basement. Person B argues that they should stay upstairs. BONUS: Person C points out that the attic is the best choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

The three ran as if their lives depended on it as they made their way toward the small farmhouse they'd seen from the top of the hill. Which it did since there was currently a whole herd of flesh eating zombies following them.

Clint Barton, at one point going by the name Hawkeye, was sprinting ahead of the other two, jumping over the small picket fence to get to the door so he can pick the lock to allow them a safe place to stay the night. Tony Stark, once widely known as Iron Man, was lagging behind Clint at second. Tony was in the process of covering Bruce Banner, still sometimes going by the name Hulk, who was at the back much too close to the zombies as he tripped and would have been lunch if not for Tony sending a repulsor blast that fried many of the zombies.

"Thanks." Bruce wheezed as Tony gave him a hand up.

They hauled themselves over the fence, knowing it would only hold for a short time but hoping it would give them enough time to get inside and barricade the door. Bruce felt a clammy hand wrap itself around his ankle before an arrow shot past inches from his face. The zombie that had been about to take a bite of his ankle falling to the ground unmoving, a bright purple arrow sticking out of its left eye.

Bruce landed hard on the ground, shakily lifting himself onto hands and knees before feeling Tony's armoured hands curling under his armpits to haul him to his feet. The hands did not release him instead dragging him up the walkway and onto the porch were Clint stood waiting for them with the door open and bow in hand. 

"Move it ladies. No Avenger chew toys today thank you." Clint quipped letting another arrow fly. The crack of the fence giving under the pressure of too many zombies echoed loudly before the door shut behind the three of them.

"Ladies?! I'll have you know, Barton, that this physique is all male." Tony snarled back as he released Bruce to help Clint pull furniture and other odds and ends in a barricade in front of the door.

Bruce ignored their bantering, absently rubbed his ribs as he explored and briefly thinking there would be bruises there come tomorrow. He searched for supplies, anything they could take with them. He found several packaged, boxed and canned food that they could eat. It looked as if the previous owner had left in a hurry, leaving many things behind and it was so far out in the country nobody had been by since.

"Well, that should hold out long enough to gather up supplies before finding cover for the night." Clint said replacing the clip of a handgun that hand been left in an end table in the living area. The gun rack hand been sadly empty.

"We should barricade ourselves in the basement. Those things can't get us from behind if we have our backs covered." Tony suggested holding the rug that had been hiding the trapdoor to the basement.

"This is why I'm the spy Stark, and not you, you would have had us dead months ago. If we barricade ourselves in the basement if the brain eaters break through we're lunch. If we stay up here we at least have escape routes through the windows." Clint retorted.

Bruce rolled his eyes and made his way to a closet in the hall, pulling out some blanket as theirs were becoming worn and stained. Not to mention not nearly as fluffy and warm, something he hadn't had for months since the outbreak became nation wide. Just because some kid had been pissed off that the Avengers hadn't saved their loved ones in time and had decided that other should feel the same way, only to get offed my his own virus.

"Just because you were once a spy Barton doesn't mean you know everything. Besides there was a window down there." Tony defended crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, the window would barely fit any of us through and that's without your precious suit. I'm not going to even start on the supplies and weapons. My bow would not fit and I'll die before leaving my baby behind. Unless we go somewhere higher up, were staying on this level." Clint argued back. 

Bruce frowned in annoyance, a headache building up at the base of his skull. He let his eyes wander up, remembering briefly that despite the small size of the house it looked as if it had a attic and most old attics had a trapdoor in the hallways. Sure enough there was a square outline and the small latch. Scooting an end table over, Bruce hauled himself onto it.

"Guys!" He called before hulling the latch, stares unfolding to the floor.

At his shout both guys stopped verbally assaulting each other long enough to come running to Bruce's aid. Upon seeing the stairs Clint grinned and pressed a kiss to Bruce's cheek before shoving Tony up the stairs, with the excuse that since he had the armour he could check for zombies. A light flush colored his cheeks as he looked shyly away.

It was a full minute that Tony disappeared before a gloved hand appeared from the darkness, bearing a thumbs up. Followed by the delighted shout of, "They've got an outlet up here!"

Bruce was halfway up the small rickety stairs, Clint right behind him when they heard the crashing of the barricade coming down. Floored, Bruce rushed up the rest of the way and Clint was right on his heels. They just barely managed to get the stairs back up before the zombies could reach it.

They let out a relieved breath before they were startled by Tony's laugh. "Nice scrambling there, Legolas." He already had his suit hooked up to the outlet.

"Like you would be doing any better in my position, Stark." Clint shot back.

Bruce sat himself down, stowing the blankets that he just realized he was still holding in his bag. He rubbed his head as they went back to insulting each other again, his headache getting worse. He understood that it was their way of coping with the stress of this new world and the worry if the other members of their team were still alive. He really did but he had the stress of almost becoming zombie food three times just this afternoon alone, along with dealing with those two arguing with each other almost constantly, not to mention the fact he hadn't bathed in over a week and hadn't gotten laid in almost just as long. To say he was a little stressed was a major understatement.

"Guys can you both please cut it out?" Bruce asked, to which went unheard. You would think what with none of them having gotten laid in over a week and Bruce was just sitting there, that they would actually do something about it. Apparently not since they were still arguing.

"Please guys!"

"How was I supposed to know that bears didn't hibernate this time of year!!!" Tony yelled back apparently they were back to this event. AGAIN.

"They DO! YOU are the idiot who woke the damn thing up from hibernation!!! All because not a SHIRT!!!" Clint yelled back.

"It was a nice shirt! The only one I had left from before and the blasted bunny wanted to make nest out of it!!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UAAAHHHHH!" Bruce yelled his skin turning green.

"Oh shit!" Was the collective response as Tony unplugged, hauled the bags over his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Clint.

"Jarvis! All power to the thrusters."

"Already on it, sir. And if I may? Do pay more attention to Mr. Banner's stress levels in the future." The AI gave a sigh, having warned his creator multiple times that Bruce was far from alright.

"Not now, Jarvis. Just get us out of this attic!"

To say that the zombies were the least of their worries was an understatement.

The Hulk took care of that problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of actually continuing this one. But for now Imma going to bed, its 7am currently.
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism welcome. Did I get the characters personalities right? Anything I need to work on?


End file.
